SpHellbound
by dinosaywhat99
Summary: A witch falls in deep love with a 'Vampiric Demon', but later learns he is quite the menace...
1. Chapter 1

I looked up in amazement. The wind whirling the sakura blossoms above me. I pulled out my wand. I drew one close and tucked neatly in my hair using the 'Plant Life Spell'. But I wasn't in any way aware what was soon to become my destiny. Only a prestigious witch like me could identify a dark creature like this. At first, I thought it was artifice, a simple coustume, but no no no... Anyways, I couldn't of spent the first day of spring any better.

I was daydreaming about ruling over the entire mortal world, when suddenly I looked up and realized it was almost dark! I wanted to stay and watch the sunset, but I had to be home by 8 o' clock to make powerful elixirs. I got up and ran; I then backed it up, and grabbed my purse nonchalantly. I then started running again. The streets of Chikuma, Japan were packed like always. I ran into an elderly woman and knocked the parasol out of her hands. "Dammit, child!" she shouted. I used my eyes (as a wand would promote my being,) to attract the parasol and handed it to her. "I'm sorry, Mrs." I said quickly as I ran off. I was in front of the Ramen shop when suddenly I realized I still had ¥800 from having lunch at the Ramen Shop earlier.

I looked at my phone; IT WAS ALREADY 7:15! I picked up the pace and ran hard; If I walked I wouldn't be there until quarter-to-eight. I got there by 7:26. I actually got there early enough to take the last seat (I normally get their by time all of the seats are taken, and have to stand). I sat their and daydreamed for a little while. By time I looked up, we were at the 2nd station past mine! I hurried and stood up. I got off and looked at my cell-phone. It was already 7:45! I ran up the stairs to what I call "The Real World." The only possible way to get home on time was to take the alley.

I looked anxiously down the dark, scary, long, narrow alley. I started running as hard as I could. There was a thick crack in the ground that I couldn't see in the dark. I tripped and slid on the concrete. I paused in pain for a second, when I started hearing footsteps. I tried to hurry and get up, hiding the pained look on my face. You won't believe what happened next...


	2. Chapter 2

The footsteps were getting closer and closer. I finallt stood up when someone grabbed me from behind. "Give me your money!" I looked down in fear, when I heard about 3 other people running toward me. "You're mine tonight, babydoll"

"I bet she's a virgin"

"Should we slaughter her after?"

I looked at all of them disgusted. The one holding me threatened to kill me if I didn't give him my money. Then I thought; "I'm such an IDIOT! I'm a freaking WITCH!" I spoke gibberish to freak them out, then I used the 'Force Spell' and screamed "TORNADO!" The all wooshed away powerfully and they hit the brick wall on the opposing side. I slid to the ground, stood up, and dusted myself off. I looked over to the other side cautiously; Everyone of the thugs were uncontious. I smirked at the thought that I was THAT powerful. I started feeling the wind blow everything west. I looked to the east and nothing was there. BOOM! The ground started shaking like an earthquake. I closed my eyes in fear and ducked. A split second later, the shaking completely stopped. Something was in front of me.

It slid powerfully and held me up in the exact same position I was before. I squinted my eyes shut and tried to look intimidating. I guess my gingerly red hair and sea-green eyes don't fit the look of 'intimidating' people. Let alone the fact that I was wearing my favorite 'Mew Crew' shirt paired with my denim mini-skirt with neon leggings under it and my dark-purple combat boots.

I firmly said, "You're a disgusting pig like one of them, aren't you. The shadowy figure chuckled and said, "If I really wanted to seduce you, you would've been naked by now." I struggled as he threw me to the ground. I groaned, as he said, "Wow, I was hoping there was another of my kind out here." He took his pointer finger and thumb and opened up my left eye. I seen his bloodshot, big red eyes. He said, "You're obviously NOT like me... Guess I'm going to have to kill you now." I flinched and said, "You're a... demon." He let his strong hold ease up and said, "Maybe so..." I opened my other eye and looked into his big red eyes.

His pupils became so small, they practically dissappeared. I quizically asked, "What the hell are you doing!?" He calmly replied, "Shh." He closed his eyes and I started going blurry. I was transported to a wasteland, a fiery, dirty wasteland filled with zombie-like creatures and devil like creatures. I see him, in front of what I would infer was satan. He was on his knees, begging, if only I could hear sound! Then out of nowhere, A monkey-bat-horse-human thingy ripped him in half. Asuming I was seeing from what he recalls, I then transferred into a bloody room which seemed like a hospital. He was transported through the ground, and ripped straight through the layers of the Earth. He popped through the ground of a park, and people screamed. He slaughtered all of them, to control the hunger.

I looked up; my vision was back. He said, "Yup. That's my story. Pretty shitty, eh?" I looked at him awkwardly. I nodded slowly. He helped me up and asked me what time it was. I looked at my phone and said, "OH NO! I'm late!" I started running down the alley when he asked, "...Can I still know what time it is?"


	3. Chapter 3

I finally made it to my apartment. It was too late though. I let out a long sigh. I was pretty hungry, considering I hadn't eaten since noon, so I decided to fix up some tandoori chicken. I was in the kitchen when I felt a sudden breeze. I swear I had closed the window! I went over to the window when the demon came tumbling in. He said, "You never even told me what time it is, darling!" I looked at him puzzled and thought about what I should say. All I ended up saying was, "Erm, sorry about that!" He asked me if he could stay over for dinner. I really didn't want him to stay (He's a freaking demon! What can I say?), so I just glumly replied, "But don't drink blood!?"

"Raw chicken has blood"

"Eww! Why on Earth would you eat that!? You'd get sick!"

"No, darling. YOU'D get sick. Meanwhile I can chop my own hand off and be fine."

I looked at him and sighed. I took some of the chicken I hadn't used yet and put it on a plate with some vegetables. I put it on the table and got out a bottle of Saki. Right when I set the plate down, he started throwin' food into his mouth. "What the hell are you doing!?" He looked up slowly and muffled, "Eating..." I looked at him angrily and kinda-shouted, "Don't you know it's rude? It's rude to just show up at someones house, it's rude to scare someone in an alley, AND IT'S RUDE TO EAT AT SOMEONE ELSES HOUSE AND START DIGGIN' ON IN WITHOUT THEM!" He nonchalantly shrugged and said, "Sorry, darling." That was my last straw; I screamed, "It pisses me off that you keep on calling me 'Darling!' If you wanna know my name, just ask!" He paused to swallow and straight up asked me what my name was, like nothing even happened! I calmed down and replied, "Ran Maeda. What about you?"

"Edward Cullen."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Yes. My REAL name is Jiro Goto"

"I see that you are the second born child..."

"My brother passed away..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Some one-hundred years ago.. Baha!"

I rolled my eyes and I pretended to laugh. "Ha-ha..." We sat there in silence for the most part, except for when Jiro was forking down food. Once I was done eating, he asked me if I wanted him to do the dishes. As much as I wanted him to leave, I said sure. While he was doing dishes, I swallowed down about 3 glasses of Saki.

"I'm BAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaCcCccccckk!"

"*Hic* Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooo l Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan *Hic* *Hic*"

"Are you... Drunk?"

"Yessirry! Ha-Haaaaaaa! *Hic*"

"Wow! I guess it's past your bedtime. Want me to tuck you in?"

"Pa-Leaaaase!"

"Okay, young lady..."

He tucked me into bed and said goodnight.

"Waaaaaiiiiitttt!"

"Yes, Ran?"

"Can you sleeeeeep in here with me pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"...I don't sleep, but I can sit in here..."

"Okay, but at least lay with me!"

"...Okay..."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning. I could smell bacon, eggs, and burnt toast all the way in my bedroom. I sat there for a second, waiting to have the power to stand up. I heard footsteps. When he walked in, I realized it was Jiro.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said to me with a smirk. I looked at him with my eyes narrowed, and he looked back at me puzzled. He slowly pulled his arm up to scratch his head. I was about to get up, when I realized I was naked. I decided just get on with it and ask.

"Why are you still here!?"

"Last night you asked me to lay with you, so I did. I also made the oh-so kind gesture of friendship by making breakfast"

"I was drunk, wasn't I?" I said embarresed.

"Hammered. But I took care of you"

"And why am I naked!?"

"Last night you took of your clothes because you were hot. You suggested I did, too"

"Well did you?"

"No, I told you I had a small penis and you lost interest..."

"One last question..."

"Shoot"

"Erm... Did we... Do it?"

He started laughing... I had a bad feeling.

"Heavens no! I don't know about you, but I don't have sex on the first date"

We both laughed and I asked him to leave so I could get dressed. I didn't plan on going anywhere today, so I just wore my silky kitty-cat pajamas and my bunny slippers. I walked out into the dining room in the nick of time. Jiro was bringing out plates of food - a plate for me and a plate for him. Mine had perfectly cooked bacon and eggs, on a slice of buttered toast. His was... a raw steak with an egg on top. "Steak and egg for you, I see!" I hollered. He laughed and replied with, "Breakfast is served, your majesty!" I started eating and nearly had a foodgasm (Which by the way, is like an orgasm - but in your mouth!)! When we were done, I thanked him. He said he was leaving, but he looked kind of sad.

"Where do ya' live, Jiro?"

"Well, I don't really have a home. I live in that alley I met you in. Ever since I came back from Hell I've lived on the streets..."

"Well.. you can crash here for a couple of days!"

"Thanks, but I don't want to be too much of a burden on you"

"A burden?"

"Yeah... Women don't seem to generally have good luck around me... My mother died way back when from small pox. I had it but I survived. She blamed it all on me. I lived in an orphanage, families often returned me because I was weaker than the other boys. When I was in my mid twenties my wife died from a tumor in her brain - back then nobody knew what it was. Out of depression, I commit suicide, leaving my young son to die... That's why I became a vampire. I was given a second chance at life - eternal life..."

"Aw, I'm so sorry that you're life was so rough"

"Nah.. That was in the past... of the past..."

We exchanged awkward looks, and stood there for a second. I decided to change the subject and ask him if he could help me with the dishes. When we got in the kitchen, we threw all of the dishes in the sink. We stood there awkwardly, with the radio on, while I washed and he dried. I finally decided to change the mood and throw the sponge at him. He looked at me angrily, then smiled. He took the hose and sprayed it ALL over me! He ran and I went to chase after him, when I slipped. He went to catch me, but he also slipped. We fell in unisom, and we both giggled. He then, looked at me intensly and said, "Damn, you're beautiful..." He leaned toward me, and lay me down on the floor (In the puddle of course). He closed his eyes, and I didn't know what to do! My heart started beating faster and faster...


	5. Chapter 5

**~~ Will be from Jiro's POV until further notice! ~~**

Ran looked up at me and shook her head. "...Meh, I'm not feelin' it..." she said casually. "For once _I'm_ being serious, and you take it as a joke!" She tensed up and jerked out of my arms. "No! I'm just not ready yet!"

"But you wanted to kiss me, _right_?"

"Yes... Well, no. I don't know! How did _you_ know anyways?"

"...I read your mind..."

"What am I thinking of then!?"

"..'_Oh my God! He is so so sooo darn cute!_'"

"... No comment..."

"Exactly! So why couldn't I kiss you!"

"... Well, I just met you. I don't know if these feelings are real or if I just find you attractive. Boys have never found me pretty, hot, or sexy. I was always 'adorable' or 'baby cute' and I would find myself falling for boys who thought of me as a baby sister. I didn't want it to happen again..."

"Well, _obviously_ I don't find you as a baby sister..."

"But still! This will be... well... My first-"

"**Kiss!?**"

"...Uh, yeah."

Her cheeks turned as red as a lobster, and she buried her face in her arms. I found it kinda cute, but definetly _not _baby cute. I also don't find her sexy like some of the girls of my kind, with their sexy pale skin, DD breasts and the way they did her makeup. Ran, was beautiful. Her skin has a peachy tone, her boobs are merely the size of oranges, and the only makeup she wears is light pink eyeshadow and lipgloss. And it's crazy how I don't crave her blood. I don't know if its because she's a witch or what not, but when I'm around her, I don't _need _human blood. I don't _crave _it. I crave her.

"Well I've gotta go run some errands, Jiro. Is that okay with you"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

She went in her room and came back out wearing some jeans, a green corduroy peacoat, and some darm brown heel-boots. "Do you need anything?" she said. I couldn't see her face because of the sun coming in through the window, but ot looked like she was smiling. "Just get me some raw meat please. Preferably red meat. It's the bloodiest!" She giggled and said "Eww!" I stood up and was eye-to-eye with her. Well I've better be going now. Bye, Jiro-kun!" She kissed me on the cheek. Her lips were incredibly soft on my face. When she walked out the door, I touched my cheek and stood there in shock. _Did that reaaally just happen to you, Jiro?_ I asked myself. I didn't even care. As long as there was still some sticky watermelon-scented lipgloss leftover on my cheek.


End file.
